In recent years, imaging devices such as a digital still camera and a digital video camera have become widespread. In such imaging devices, when exposure conditions, for example, an aperture and a shutter speed, are controlled, brightness of a subject that is captured in an image is controlled in some cases. In addition, some of the imaging devices can supplement illuminance by emitting so-called auxiliary light toward a subject.
In addition, as another method, there is provided a method in which correction processing is performed on a captured image and thus brightness of a subject that is captured in the image is controlled. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an exemplary method in which correction processing is performed on a captured image and thus brightness (in other words, brightness of a subject that is captured in the image) of the image is controlled.